


Yeah, You Get Me

by Edwardina



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Come Fetish, Dirty Talk, F/M, Infidelity, Kink Meme, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee kink meme fill.  Sam and Brittany become blond besties with benefits... lots and lots of benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, You Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written from [a Glee kink meme prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=53917058#t53917058), but honestly, I just wrote about half of what was prompted. It's probably not really what the prompter was looking for. However, without the prompt, this would not exist and I wouldn't really post it in a standalone manner without the prompt, so! Here, have some Bram porn. Takes place during Britney 2.0 and Makeover. Title from a Michelle Branch song.

Sam had been surprised to see Brittany turn up on his doorstep, for some reason. Maybe because he wasn't in the phonebook and didn't know how Brittany and Kiki had found him. Or maybe he was surprised to see her in her Cheerios uniform again. But he invited her in, and hadn't had a single protest when Brittany had smiled and kissed him before he even had the front door closed again. His eyes had simply widened slightly, and his mouth tugged at one side.

"Where's your room?" Brittany asked him.

"Um." Sam had pointed down a hall cluelessly, then allowed Brittany to grab him by the hand and pull him towards it. "On the left. Other left."

There were two twin beds crammed in this little tiny room, which had old, drab paper with blue, white, and tan stripes on the walls and no closet. Brittany saw some clothes of Sam's left haphazard on the foot of one of the beds.

"I bunk with Stevie these days," Sam told her. "But he's at daycare till five."

"Perfect, it's only, like, 4:45 right now," said Brittany cheerily, and tugged Sam towards his bed.

"Wait, what's happening?" Sam asked.

"Well, you said we're friends now. Or were you lying to get me to stop going barefoot at the gas station?"

"I wasn't lying..."

"Then, we're going to have sex."

Sam didn't argue. That was one of the best things about boys, in Brittany's opinion. They never told her no. They were never too busy with cheer practice. If she offered, they always took her up on it.

Plus, also, they just kinda got her. She liked to do it, and they liked to do it. That simple. Probably the person (other than Santana) who had understood her best had been Puck. After Santana had made it clear that Puck was hers, Brittany had never done it with him again, but she had good memories of fun sex and of Puck having all kinds of hot stories to tell her about screwing older ladies in bikinis. After Puck, she'd kinda hopped from football player to football player, curious, but hadn't had sex with a boy since Artie and hadn't had sex without feelings since, either. Now that she'd made a comeback, it was time for Brittany to get back to basics.

She was glad Sam was her friend. He was, like, this perfect mix of boy-pretty and girl-pretty. His lips were angel wing soft and warm like fresh laundry. He had a solid, hot guy body and interestingly crooked nipples. When she unwrapped his package it was soooo hard and totally Sam – tall, the tip of it oversized and flushed like his puffy lips.

She got right on it and rode him hard on his creaky little twin mattress, feeling like a shooting star. Like, her purple dildo could be super fun and she liked that it was sparkly and it was the best when Santana used it on her, but Santana was in Louisville now, so the real thing just seemed amazing in her snatch, hot and real and attached to a person without straps. She laughed a couple of times when she looked down and saw Sam's face and remembered who she was having sex with. Sam. She would've had sex with him way sooner if they hadn't started dating other people.

"Is this good?" Brittany asked him. He hadn't, like, smacked her ass, or anything. He was just holding her hips carefully.

"Yeah – it's – _amazing_ ," Sam breathed back, making Brittany happy.

"You can come in me," she told him. "If you want."

"For real?"

"Mm-hm. I like it."

"God. You _like_ it?" 

"Yeah. It's, like, the best ever, when my pussy's just all warm and full of come," said Brittany. Sam came in her like five seconds later, making her giggle just feeling his body doing this little pop-and-lock like she'd pushed a button and his cock getting even bigger around all the come he was shooting off inside her. She sighed contentedly and let him finish, watching as his upper lip tugged tight and he closed his eyes and thumped his head against the pillow two or three times. Then she leaned over and de-straddled him, letting him slide out of her super-slick from her pussy, and curled up beside him to cuddle.

Sam's arm came around her shoulders just as it had in the auditorium, and after another few moments, he grappled at a tiny alarm clock on the skinny particle board bookcase that separated his bed from Stevie's. It must have said a good time, 'cause he just set it down again and cuddled her up, jeans and underwear around his knees. Brittany hadn't bothered with the red briefs she was supposed to wear under her cheer skirt. She could feel Sam's come tucked warm up inside her still.

"What about Santana?" he finally asked.

"I don't really know," said Brittany. "I mean, like, I don't get how we can be together when we don't even live in the same state anymore and we hardly see each other. Like, what is that? I love her, but. Look at Katie Holmes and Tom Cruise. She moved to New York and Tom Cruise was like, 'No, I don't live there.' Now they're not TomKat anymore. So what are me and Santana?"

"Good question," Sam told her.

"Thanks."

"But you... like, are you gay? Straight? In between?"

"Good question to you, too."

"Oh. Thanks," laughed Sam, his breath warm.

"In between, I guess, but I don't really know, sorry," Brittany told him. 

"That's okay," Sam said. "As long as you're just being you, whatever you do, I like it."

And Brittany liked that. She hugged Sam and stretched her toes down to rub against his, enjoying the shared body heat and sex smells and the way Sam held her back. "Mm. Your come's so nice and warm in me."

Sam shifted, head lifting from the pillow for a second before he let it down again.

"Do you really like guys to come in you?" he asked suspiciously. "'Cause, like, if you want to – if you ever wanna do it again – we can do it with a condom. Like, if you want to be safe. I have some hanging around. It's not like I would get mad or not want to do it. I seriously don't mind."

"Okay, that's really nice," said Brittany. "But one of the things I like the most about doing it with guys is the Hostess-style cream filling."

Sam laughed. "Nice. Like a Twinkie. I get it."

That happiness and feeling of fulfillment had lasted – exacerbated by the fact that Sam's load had waited until she was home again and climbing out of her jeep to start trickling in a warm shiver down her leg – till Brittany went to bed. Santana wasn't online. Brittany wasn't sure why she'd even checked to see. They didn't have, like, a date. She was just hoping to catch Santana on, or something. She laid back, listening to Lord Tubbington purr from the chair by her bed, and wiggled around some, trying to get sleepy.

But who was she kidding? It was a night for the purple sparkly dildo. She'd fucked Sam hours ago. That satisfied feeling was gone. She needed her pussy to be stretched and filled again.

Instead of wishing Santana was the one controlling the dildo as it opened up her folds and plunged into her slowly, she closed her eyes and remembered the warm feeling of Sam's dick filling her up. In comparison, this dildo kind of sucked.

She imagined Sam with his Sam-smile and his blond hair and sick abs on top of her, fucking her, and came pretending that dildo was his dick sliding into her pussy in increasingly demanding thrusts, then rolled onto her stomach with it still inside her, feeling it slowly getting squeezed out by the echo of orgasm clenching her muscles. But in her mind she kept it Sam inside her, still, keeping her pussy full and warm, and she fell asleep and had a magical dream about this cat robot who you could play like a piano, and it would meow and shoot colors out its eyes, and Brad the piano guy was telling everyone the cat robot was going to win them Sectionals. It was the best dream she'd had in forever, and she woke up not minding the emptiness.

She sat next to Sam in glee while Marley sang a sad Britney Spears song, and Sam made faces at her, making her happy and, like, totally horny for him.

"Do you wanna come to my house?" Brittany asked him after glee. "My mom will make us pizza pockets and we can have more het sex."

Sam's brows jumped.

She arched hers persuasively. "I'll take that as a 'Yes, Brittany, totally, plus let's pretend we're Britney and K-Fed.'"

"I'd have to get some gold chains and gain, like, a billion pounds, but..."

Brittany giggled.

Once she had Sam in her bed and was climbing on top of him, he wanted to kiss her. Since he wasn't a bad kisser at all and had such soft plushy lady lips, she let him, and they made out for a little while with Sam's hand roaming up the bare back of her thigh. His fingers brushed aside the open pleats of her Cheerio skirt and traced the leg of the red kickpants she wore underneath, hand big and wide enough to hold and squeeze her whole entire buttcheek. He exhaled hotly as his fingertips slid into the elastic leg hole and he discovered there was nothing else between skin and polyester.

"Do you wanna fuck me?" Brittany whispered. She could feel his boner stirring.

"...Yeah. But is it really a good idea with your mom here?"

"Yeah. Have you seen _Mean Girls_? That cool mom was based off my mom. We sued. That's how I got my autographed Tina Fey picture."

She rolled off Sam and thumbed her kickpants down, wiggling them off one ankle, and Sam followed suit, unbuttoning his jeans and shucking them down just enough to get his dick out. Just what Brittany wanted. She opened her knees, wide and limber, for Sam to clamber between, and floated into heaven as Sam fit himself into her and sank his glorious big-knobbed cock in deep. He flattened his hips to hers, burying himself to the balls and making Brittany grin.

"I love how you aren't purple and filled with glitter," she told him, nuzzling him. "Feels so good."

"Thanks?" said Sam. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him as he started fucking her. She was so juicy after all that making out and butt-touching that Sam slid in her pussy hole fast and kept trying to slow down, tensing and holding himself back.

"Don't worry," Brittany breathed. "You can fuck me harder."

"Uh, how hard?"

"As hard as you want," she said, arching her knees up to cling at his shoulders. As a helpful guidepost, she added, "Like, just pretend I'm unconscious."

Sam paused, blinking, his gaze drifting to the side in confusion, but after a couple of seconds, he pressed play and then fast-forward, landing his dick a little harder in her with each thrust. He got faster and faster, till the skin of his hips smacked hers and it felt like he was invading her pussy, making it his with his cock.

"Sam," she breathed, legs falling wide open for him, inviting him to beat into her. God, she couldn't spread far enough for him. He was still being kinda gentle, and was too sweet a guy to ever really fuck the shit out of her, but she quivered around his cock anyway, coming compulsively just because she had the real thing fucking her now. "Ooh... ooh, yeah, Sam. Making my pussy come."

"Yeah?" Sam panted, smiling. "You like it that hard?"

"Uh-huh. It feels super good for you to use my pussy."

"...Fuck," he blurted. "You like it when guys use you, don't you."

"Totally," Brittany sighed, relieved he seemed to get it and feeling his muscles snap to drive his cock into her hard. "Uh, yeah. Harder."

Now he was doing it – now he was really taking what she was spreading to give him, slamming her pussy.

"You like when they just fuck you and leave you full of come?" he huffed.

"Yeah. Like, I drove all the way home with your come in me yesterday. It felt so good, like, driving around with your load sliding out of me. I mean, I have to get my car cleaned now, but. I dunno. It's worth it."

"Aw, fuck – Brittany – sorry – I'm gonna nut hearing you talk like that."

"That's okay. We can watch _Ancient Aliens_ and do round two. You can come inside me all you want, Sam."

She shivered and shuddered, horny beyond belief, as Sam crammed himself deep and blew his wad, whispering her name lightly. Like before, she could feel the meat of his cock thickening in the sensitive clutch of her pussy, bulging around every shot of come he was letting off, and it was so hot. Some guys were super noisy when they came. Some got weird looks on their faces. Sam's lip drew up like he was Elvis. So funny. She loved it.

"You like coming in me, don't you?" she asked him knowingly as he slumped.

"Hungh," grunted Sam. It sounded affirmative.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and advised, "Rest up and you can do it again. You really need to fuck my pussy and give me more come before you go. Learning about how much our culture owes to otherworldly beings always gets me super hot. Did you know aliens helped Archimedes build a super-computer?"

"Huh," Sam said, blinking.

"I know," said Brittany grimly. "Without them, we wouldn't have iPods."

They wound up spooning, which was one of Brittany's favorite things, while they watched on her laptop that guy with the hair make crazy smart observations, another of Brittany's favorite things. Sam's come was deep in her. That was definitely her favorite-favorite. She spread her skirt down politely, and he eased his jeans and boxers back up, leaving his belt and fly open as he curled up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. It was the best afternoon Brittany'd had in a while. Sam didn't even take half of _Ancient Aliens_ to recover. His hand was sneaking between the pleats of her skirt to stroke her between the legs well before the video was over, making her knees slide apart and her snatch ache and twitch and drool out slippery dribbles of his white come.

"Sam," she whispered, arching, hearing him chuckle behind her.

"Horny for more, huh? Already dripping that load I gave you and you still want more."

"Yeah, I want more of your dick," Brittany groaned.

"Want me to stick it in?" Sam asked, exciting Brittany even further – not just because he seemed to understand, but so far his recovery time was pretty amazing even if he didn't last super long.

"Yeah, stick it in me and fuck me hard like before. I need it like that."

He had his jeans edged down again and slid into her from behind, which made him feel huge, his arm catching her under the knee to arch her leg high up and give him room. It was easy, she was so limber, and her fucked, come-filled pussy made taking Sam's dick like that so easy even though he felt so big and thick. For several thrusts, he took it easy, slipping in his own load, but he didn't hold back so long this time. He was fucking her so fast and smooth she didn't know what hit her and was curling, coming so hard she whited out and everything was empty clouds. Her pussy contracting all around Sam sliding in her, fucking her through it, sloppy with his come and her come and it was the best thing she'd ever felt.

"I get it," she heard Sam say, sounding satisfied.

He pushed the both of them over, knee sliding over Brittany's to straddle her, and jerked her back onto his cock. Brittany moaned in approval. Doggy-style. She loved doggy-style so much. She pressed her cheek into her floral bedspread and blissed out, staring blankly at the _Ancient Aliens_ guy still talking on her laptop screen as Sam fucked her from behind, rocking her notched bed frame.

"I'm gonna just leave you on your bed full of my come, Brittany," Sam declared.

"Sam," Brittany breathed, face aching with heat.

"That's what you like, right?" Sam asked. "To spread your legs for guys when your so-called girlfriend's out of town? Let them fuck you all they want and dump their loads in your slutty little pussy? That's why you _forget_ to wear underwear, huh."

Brittany shoved her hand between her legs and rubbed furiously at her swollen clit, which was slick with the jizz that had slid between her folds from her hole, begging under her breath, "Fuck me, oh, fuck me. I'm gonna come on your dick."

"You come so easy," Sam panted. "All you need is your pussy pounded."

Brittany came from her toes up, unable to even process the amazingness of coming with Sam ramming her, his cock pumping into her fast like she was a bitch in heat, and she was still in the aftershocks of it when Sam held her to him and unloaded inside her. She craned, twisting on one elbow and glaring heatedly to see if he was doing the Elvis lip thing again. He was.

"I love it," she moaned. She meant she loved everything. Sex. Sex with Sam. That he was emptying all his hot jizz into her, his big flushed prick flaring around every glob. His beautiful funny face and the perk of his big curvy mouth and the raze of one visible canine.

Afterwards, Sam was running late on getting home and had to get going. As he buckled up his belt, he stared at Brittany, who was happy as Lord Tubbington after a bowl of Trix as she relaxed and stretched, slit and thighs and ass crack streaked with come, and said, "You're not having sex with any other guys, are you?"

"Nope," Brittany said, smiling. "Just you and Mr. Sparkles. He's my dildo."

Sam cracked a grin. "Got it."

"Do you wanna do this every day?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, totally. Especially if it's really just me."

"And Mr. Sparkles."

"Right. Besides him. Like, you don't need to do it with, like, Puck's brother or anything. I'm your best friend, and I think I get exactly what you like. I'll fuck you every time you're horny, if you want."

"Really?" she asked, orgasmically pleased.

"I guess except for in the middle of the night. But.... I can probably sneak out some, too," said Sam. "And you might have to come to my place after school sometimes. I don't have a cool mom, but I do have a church-going one that works till five and a little brother and sister to baby-sit when there's no glee."

"Cool. I'll get to bang the baby-sitter," said Brittany. "It's every man's fantasy."

Sam laughed and leaned over to give her a kiss. A kiss that felt like a best friend kiss, bookended with his tipsy smile. He left her to re-start her episode of _Ancient Aliens_ and relax there on her bed, messy with come. She wound up taking an awesome nap.

Days started getting better after that; Senior Year II had started off lonely and hard, but with Sam as her new friend, there was definitely a void that was getting filled. She decided to run for senior class president again, which in her opinion warranted celebratory sex. She drove to Sam's rundown neighborhood, sans kickpants, and when he opened the door with two curious, big-eyed kids behind him, she wasn't surprised to see them.

"Hi, I'm Brittany," she told them. "Remember me?"

"Hi, Brittany, I'm Stacey."

"Hi, Stacey. Those are some amazing pigtails."

"I remember you from glee," said the boy, staring at Brittany. "Are you Sam's girlfriend now?"

Sam laughed awkwardly. "Stevie..."

"I'm a girl and I'm a friend and I'm here to make out with Sam," allowed Brittany.

"I knew it," said Stevie.

"Don't worry, we won't make out on your bed and get cooties all over it," teased Sam.

"It's true. I get immunized annually," Brittany assured him.

"Cooties aren't real," said Stevie, and wandered back towards the TV.

"Kids these days," marveled Brittany. "What are they teaching in our public schools?"

Sam smiled at Brittany and shook his head, standing back to allow her in.

"Hey, go finish your snack while Brittany and I kiss and act lovey-dovey and stuff," he told Stacey, giving her a gentle push towards her abandoned apple slices and Goldfish. "Then we'll play Candy Land."

"Score," said Brittany, and took the hand Sam offered her.

She knew where they were going as they headed down the hall this time, Cartoon Network blaring in the living room behind them. Once they were in Sam's small room, Sam dragged the thing Brittany guessed was a small dresser in front of the door, disturbing the scattered toys, lava lamp, and other random stuff on top of it. Meanwhile, Brittany bounced onto the bed.

"Oh, that's Stevie's bed," Sam said.

"I know. Let's do it here."

"... Okay," said Sam, eyes lit, and unbuttoned his jeans.

Brittany let her knees hang wide open.

"I'm so horny, Sam," she confessed, watching him slide open his zip and tuck his hand into his fly to squeeze at what he was about to fuck her with.

"Were you watching _Ancient Aliens_?"

"Not today. I did something else that's really exciting. You're the first to hear this: I signed up to run for a second term in student office. Campaigns and basically all conspiracies and experiments in mind control get to me so bad. I don't know how I'm gonna survive this November if you don't fuck me every single day."

Sam laughed, but Brittany was serious. She dragged the pleats of her skirt up, exposing herself to him totally, bare under her uniform and freshly shaved and already wet from anticipation, buoyed by the promise Sam had given her about fucking her anytime she wanted and from not wearing any underwear at all. Sam's brow had perked, but he got with the program as her skirt came up.

"We have to be quick," he said regretfully. "They just have to think we kissed for a few minutes so my parents don't find out."

"Yeah, that's how I want it," Brittany agreed, hands roaming up to squeeze at her boobs through the thick material of her Cheerios top. "Fuck me fast and hard. Just use me, Sam. I'm already all wet for you."

It was amazing – Sam just stepped over, cock drawn out, and eased it right into her, then leaned forward and caught Brittany's knees over his biceps as he braced himself against the mattress and started fucking her there on the edge of the bed, feet still firmly on the floor.

"Fuck," he gasped, "this is so wrong..."

"Mm. It's so good, Sam, you doing me on your little brother's bed. You can fuck me as nasty as you want."

"You're so wet, it's like I already came in you," Sam huffed, and Brittany closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the noise of Sam's cock slamming her slick hole. He was pumping into her so perfectly, the bed was bouncing her right up onto his dick. She stretched her legs right up to Sam's shoulders and gasped at how deep that got him. He grunted as she tilted up for him. "Aw, yeah. Gimme your wet little pussy to fuck. Spread your legs for it."

Obediently, Brittany pointed her toes and held them in a wide-open V, bent in half on the edge of the mattress and hanging on the edge of coming, herself, groaning softly. "Yeah. Yeah."

"Don't even care if this is a quickie, do you? You just need to get dicked."

" _Yeah._ "

"Just came by to get this greedy hole fucked, didn't you. Can't get enough dick now that your girlfriend isn't around."

"Yeah. Fuck me, Sam. I'm gonna come."

"Really? Gonna come on my little brother's bed?" Sam asked, seeming amused.

"F-u-u-uck," trembled Brittany, kicking, her thighs shuddering hard against Sam's sides as she came, loving the firm feel of Sam's cock against her clenching muscles, using her convulsing hole while she was coming. She grabbed at Sam's hair, listening to his rasping moan, and fisted it tightly. Her abrupt grip tightened him like he was on puppet strings and made his thrusts short and tense and hard.

" _Ah_ ," Sam winced, "yeah – "

His hot boyish fingers suddenly clapped down over her mouth, making Brittany realize he was muffling her moans, which just made her moan even harder against his hand. She tried to beg for him to fuck her even though her lip gloss simply smeared against his palm and the words became nothing but urgent smothered noises.

"I'm gonna fuckin' come in you," Sam told her under his breath.

"Mmm," Brittany said.

"You're gonna have to go out there and walk past Stevie and Stacy when you leave – dripping –"

Laughter bubbled up in Brittany, but it came out a series of sharp little squeaks, another hair-triggered orgasm taking her by surprise, and Sam shot off into her clenching pussy, biting down on his lower lip, his fat upper sliding up tense on one side. They throbbed together for a hot minute. It felt like she was milking him.

"You mean I can't stay and play Candy Land while I'm full of your come?" Brittany asked, when Sam's hand finally slid free.

Sam moaned and twitched. "I'm not even sure you can get off Stevie's bed without getting it wet."

Brittany sighed, sated enough at that moment that she said, "Well, I really wanna play Candy Land. Everyone knows it's better with four players. I'll even be yellow, so there's really no excuse to tell me no."

She tugged at Sam's hair insistently.

"Okay," he relented, grinning. "But maybe you should bring underwear next time. Don't want you Sharon Stone-ing my kid brother."

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds like punishment for witchcraft, so okay. As long as you promise to keep fucking me with your beautiful cock."

"I promise," said Sam, smiling. He looked pretty manic with Brittany's fingers knotted in his hair.

True to Sam's word, they fucked every day, but the constant gratification only seemed to make Brittany get hornier and hornier. She hadn't done it like this in what seemed like forever, and she couldn't get enough of Sam's dick and increasingly firm, understanding hands or the way he loved it when Brittany pulled his hair.

On glee days, Sam came home with her afterwards and fucked her in her bed. On regular days, she drove out to his house and they had quickies shut up in his small room, forced to be frantically fast and quiet with Stevie and Stacey just outside the door. At Brittany's they could fuck two or even three times, if they wanted, which they usually did, sometimes with Sam's fingers working Brittany up to either desperation or coming between rounds. Sam even sneaked in at night a couple of times, and spent hours in her bed nailing her every time he could get it up and snoozing between fucks. He was super attentive and always commented about how wet she was. She was especially sloppy by round three, and he loved to slide from her, then, and watch his heavy white come trickle out of her.

As the days went by, Sam started reaching over and fingering Brittany through her kickpants at red lights on the way to her house; pushing her face-first down on Stevie's bed and slapping her pussy with his dick till she was squirming around trying to get him to put it in her; making her admit what a slutty little pussy she had, because she loved being fucked by his cock and filled with his come.

Afterwards they usually wound up cuddling or watching TV while Lord Tubbington padded by with scrubbies on his feet, or playing board games with Stevie and Stacey (provided Brittany smuggled her kickpants in her bra and wore them after sex).

Sam was the funnest friend.

"I have to go to the mall today," Brittany informed him one afternoon. "I haven't been to Forever 21 since Santana moved, and I know I don't wear actual clothes a lot, but I need a classy, stylish blouse for our debate tomorrow. Do you need anything? Maybe, like, a new plaid shirt?"

"I'm okay, Blaine picked out a tie for me with stars and stripes and stuff," said Sam. "Are you asking me 'cause you want me to go with you, or...?"

"Duh, you're my best friend. You have to tell me when things look awesome on me."

After a responsive, happy smile, Sam thought it over for a few seconds. "I really don't know anything about clothes, but I can probably do that."

For a hopeless boy uninterested in shopping or clothes, Sam made a good companion. He held stacks of garments on hangers for Brittany as she pulled out random things (the best way to find awesome stuff was to just try on everything that looked even slightly interesting), and waited with a resolute expression outside the curtained dressing rooms at F21, listening to the dance remixes thumping loudly in the store's speakers and perking whenever Brittany opened the curtain and came out in something new.

"You look hot," he said at a red and white striped dress, a sweatshirt printed with a gigantic tiger face, and super-short polka-dotted shorts. When Brittany posed for him in a lacy cream-colored shirt through which Brittany's hot pink bra was fully visible, he asked, "Am I supposed to be able to see through that?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's great. Are you gonna wear that for the debate?"

"I think it would get me votes, but Artie specifically said my underwear should not be visible."

"Then ditch your underwear," said Sam, making her waggle her eyebrows at him.

She'd just about made it through a whole stack of sheer, thin, cheap printed clothes by the time she found a boring blue blouse Artie would probably like and was trying on a black t-shirt with a super-cute heart shape pre-torn into the back when she found Sam's advice totally applicable. She reached under it, unhooked her bra, and pulled it off her arms through the sleeves so she could see the shape in the mirror without the pink band dividing it. The t-shirt would probably not last one wash. She was totally into it.

"Check this out," she said, pulling back her curtain. Sam snapped to attention as she turned around and showed it off, lifting one shoulder and then the other so Sam could see the heart shape draped right over her shoulder blades.

"Are you sure you don't have it on backwards?" Sam asked.

"Uh... pretty sure," said Brittany, frowning and reaching for the tag at the collar.

"I'm just kidding. I've been trying to get you to show me your boobs," said Sam merrily.

"Oh! Come in here, then."

Brittany curled her finger. Sam, who still had a couple of things in his arms, glanced around the store, then slid into the little booth with a grin. Brittany pushed the curtain shut, then pulled her arms into the t-shirt and spun it around. Her stiff nipples poked out through the huge rips in the cotton. She watched Sam's teeth rake his lower lip.

Silently, knowing there were at least three employees and a dozen other shoppers milling around the loud store, she lifted a brow and cocked her head invitingly.

Sam fumbled, tucking the hangers under one arm so he could quickly lift his hands and cup her bare tits, thumbs pushing over her bared nipples and brushing the scraps of cotton open wider. They didn't really do all the other bases much. It reminded her of Santana – plus she was Pavlov's schrödinger. If she thought sex was on the menu she got wet in about two seconds, and she just wanted the d. But Sam's fingers still felt so good, long and a little rough at the tips as he played with her nipples. Brittany smiled and leaned against the dressing room wall, thrusting her chest out and grabbing for his hair. She tugged him down and felt him drop the clothes clumsily at their feet. His beautiful girly mouth was so hot and massive and soft as it captured her nipple that she almost made a noise.

"You're gonna get me all wet," Brittany whispered instead, unzipping the high-waisted faux leather shorts she'd been wearing to try on boring debate-worthy blouses. Sam's hands dropped from her chest to help shove her shorts down.

"Bet you're already wet," Sam said softly, grinning, fingers sliding over her panties. His middle finger barged into them knowingly, running into that new, slick little burst of arousal after a few encouraging rubs and spreading it to her clit. Brittany fought down a groan, wrapping a leg around the back of Sam's and undulating eagerly for it. He only teased her for half a minute, but it had her even more excited and hazily spiraling right there in the middle of Forever 21; then he stopped and grabbed her waist. He turned her on the spot abruptly. Behind her, she could feel his hands jerking and could hear the clink of his belt under the thumping music.

"Mm," Brittany moaned as quietly as she could, bending at the waist. Here. Now. Yes. It was no big deal; she and Santana had done their fair share of groping and playing around in dressing rooms. She'd never actually gotten fucked in one, and this was her big chance.

Brittany lowered her panties down to the tops of her thighs in a blatant invite, and bit back a gasp at the heat of Sam's knob touching her folds, rubbing and parting her and sliding into her slow. She had to brace herself for him to rock at, try and spread her legs open for him, because she was hungry for his cock and buzzing all over because she knew they could get totally busted at any second – but that just made her even wetter, made his hot dick feel even better as it touched her inside. She couldn't help mouthing, "Fuck me, Sam. Fuck me."

Sam's hands, squeezing both her ass cheeks, helped steady her as he rocked at her in quick, ready pushes, urging himself deeper and deeper, then shot up around her ribs to grasp her boobs, covering them both with his palms and then forcefully working his fingers into the sliced fabric to hold her right through the shirt.

They moved carefully, nearly silent except for the way Sam's belt clinked with a telling rhythm every single time his dick landed and the wetness of Brittany's pussy started to smack between them. 

They jerked to a heart-pounding halt as someone walked by, but neither of them even considered stopping; Sam's cock just slid around, juicy-wet and frustratingly slow, for a few seconds, till Brittany pushed back, bending over even more. Her panties dropped right to the floor, so she edged her sneakered foot up onto the small bench where her pile of cheap clothes sat, inspiring Sam to slam in carelessly.

"God, Brittany," she heard him whisper, impressed.

"Are you gonna gimme a pussy full of your come, Sam?" she asked him under her breath. "Let me walk out of here soaking my panties with all your come?"

"Shocked you wore panties," Sam huffed back. "I know you like it when I can just shove right in."

"Mm!" Brittany moaned in agreement.

"Fuck," Sam got out, only he never got the last letter out, so it was like a hard breath with an _f_ on the front; he rutted at her sharply, and she bit her lip as she realized he was coming.

"Ooh, yeah," she breathed. "Come in me..."

Everything felt gloriously wet; dropping her head, Brittany saw several heavy wet globs running right out of her again and hitting the black tiled floor in fresh shining splotches. It tickled her in a strange way, making her skin shiver and slink and her nipples ache. All of that should've been in her. Sam pulled out slowly and a hot gush slid down Brittany's right leg.

"You didn't come, did you," Sam panted.

"That's okay," Brittany whispered. She was still pretty happy.

"Turn around," he urged. Brittany stood up straight again and tried to avoid stepping in their mess, not really thinking about it when Sam pushed at the inside of her knee and had her propping her messy right leg up on the bench, spreading for him. She leaned against the wall again and eyed him, biting down on a smile, feeling pretty sexy showing off her freshly creamed pussy with her tits brazenly on display, the tears on the shirt gaping around where Sam's hands had stretched the rips even wider. Sam was tucking his wet pink dick back into his boxers, staring her up and down.

Then he carefully got down on his knees, glancing up at her quickly before his tongue slid into her snatch, hot and wet. Brittany clapped her hand over her mouth, a startled yowl of arousal a split second away from making it out of her throat. For a second her knees nearly gave out – then her muscles clenched and she grabbed at Sam's hair, giving it a hard tug that made him growl and lap at her eagerly, shoving slimy traces of his own hot come around in her pussy, tongue brushing against her clit. It was nothing like the skilled flicking and working of Santana's tongue, but that's why it was a total shock and had Brittany grinding against Sam's mouth and nose, desperate to get his tongue right where she wanted it.

She came riding Sam's face, breath shuddering audibly, fingers tightly clamped over her own face, and Sam's mouth against her wet skin was so loud she could hear every lick and suck over the music, but she didn't care at all.

Sam licked down the inside of Brittany's thigh, lapping up his own jizz with a determined expression, and Brittany moaned softly for him. His come had curled around the back of her knee, but his tongue got back there, ticklish and hot, and it made Brittany want to throw up her arms to see if he'd lick out her arm pits next.

"Was that good?" Sam wanted to know as he stood. His face was a red, shining mess, which he tried to take care of by wiping his face right on the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"You're filthy," Brittany laughed, panting and rubbing at Sam's hair.

"Yeah. So are you. But you liked me doing that, right? With my mouth?"

Brittany smiled and nodded slowly, leaning in to give Sam a tiny kiss on the cheek. She could taste and smell come on him, the scent sharp, familiar and exciting and comforting. She hoped whoever changed in this stall after them would feel the same, since it would probably smell like sex for a week.

"If you don't put some clothes on, I'm just gonna wanna fuck you right up against the wall again," Sam whispered.

"Let's go get a giant pretzel and then you can do it in my car," she suggested.

"...Do the pretzel?"

"Well, you can make me into a pretzel," offered Brittany. "I can put my legs behind my head."

"Oh, I get it. Yeah, that sounds good," said Sam. "You should buy this t-shirt, by the way. It looks awesome on you backwards."

"You're the best friend," said Brittany.


End file.
